A number of forms of dispensers for granular and other flowable material are known, many with structures for metering the discharge of the material. Within the know dispensers there are forms that initiate the material discharge by rotational motion being imparted to the dispenser.
Barnett U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,741 shows a measuring and dispensing device for ground coffee wherein the discharge passageway is formed as part of a cap fixed to the top end of a container.
Luckett et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,561 shows a dispenser for sugar or the like having a measuring cup attached to the outer wall of the dispenser body.
Jones et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,983 shows a dispenser for salt or the like having a central reservoir and a surrounding passageway. Rotation of the dispenser deposits a salt charge into an internal cup and a reverse rotation of the dispenser directs the salt charge through the passageway to the discharge outlet.